Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a master-slave same-structure teleoperation fracture reduction mechanism, belonging to surgical device field.
Description of Related Arts
The conventional method is open reduction which depends on a doctor's experiment. Open reduction turns a simple fracture into a compound fracture due to surgery. The incision is exposed in the air which may destroy the blood supply and leads to bone necrosis that delays or prevents the healing. The long operation time and high work intensity make it hard to guarantee the result of the reduction. The intramedullary nail technology is able to deal the above-mentioned problem while during the operation the doctor needs to continuously X-Ray the patient and both the doctor and patient receive high-dose radiation. Precise reduction is hard to realize due to the information captured during the operation is 2-D. Besides, after the surgery the bone may rotate and cause malreduction. The emergency of fracture reduction system solves the problems such as the femoral shaft fracture reduction system published in “Design of a parallel long bone fracture reduction robot with planning treatment tool” by Gramham A. E. from the university of Auckland and some Chinese patents for example “fracture reduction device” (CN 20081005456.3). But the result of the conventional research in this respect is not intelligent enough and manipulability is low.
Master-slave teleoperation mechanism is able to give the operator a very real sense of the interaction between the terminal of the mechanism and the operated object and the environment, which is widely applied in the industrial control, aerospace, military, remote surgery etc. The conventional researches include “Development of a hydraulic parallel link type of force display improvement of manipulability using disturbance observer and its application to a master-slave system” by Shigeki Kudomi and other researchers, “Position controller based on state observer for 6-DOF parallel teleoperation manipulator” by Gong Mingde and so forth. The result of the conventional researches has low precision and is not practical for real-time operation.